Week 1
The Fifteen Houseguests have arrived inside the Big Brother House. With dozens of high-definition cameras and microphones recording their every move, 24 hours a day. They are preparing themselves for 75 Days to compete with each other for a grand prize of five hundred thousand dollars. Drawing Entries Link All Credit will be given to the contributors who created each episode. If you want to catch up on more from this episode please click on this link. It contains a lot more pictures! Link Plot Wednesday Day 1, 9:23PM Written by The-Queen-Has-Rise After Jordan be one of the first to enter she go directly to the room to see which one she will choose. She enter to a blue room and Say... Jordan: This one is mine (while pointing to the bed) Jordan realize that no one listen to her. Jordan: well... I hope no one start fighting over the bed, since I pick this one already. She leave her bag and go directly to the lobby to see the rest enter. Day 1, 9:31PM Drawn & Written by FIuffi Nelyse anxiously enters the house with the other four houseguests. As the others seem to scatter about in excitement and curiousity, Nelyse takes a brief moment to explore several rooms as well. "Ahhh, oh my gosh!!" Nelyse Screamed. "Daaaaamn, this room is HOT! Ohhh, I'ma get turnt up in here..." Before she can realize it, she finds herself back in the living room with the other four houseguests, who've started their introductions. Jordan is the first to directly approach Nelyse and offer a handshake. "Sup, my name is Jordan." She said in a pleasant voice. "Nelyse, nice to meet you!" Nelyse scoots past Jordan and over to Ti'Shaun. "Hiiii!" Nelyse says with excitement "Heeey! Neylse, is it? I'm Ti'Shaun." Nelyse stares at Ti'Shaun's headband. "I'm loving that headpiece, girl!" "Thanks!" Nelyse turns over to meet a tall, handsome, and gentlemanly figure. "Hey there! I'm Sawyer, and you are? "Oh..I'm Nelyse." "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you." "..The pleasure's all mine, eheh.." The fourth houseguest eventually comes up to Nelyse and smiles real pretty. The smile is returned shortly after. "He-" Amberly Interrupts Nelyse and gets close to her face "HOWDY-DOO? I'm Amberly!" (A foul stench suddenly takes hold of Ne's nostrils as she tries to force a smile upon her lips) Day 1, 9:38PM Drawn & Written by JazeEmm Ti'Shaun is among one of the first to enter the house, so she's walking down the hall on the way to an open room when she walks in and sees an empty bed and is about to put her stuff down on the bed when a foot gets in the way. Ti'Shaun looks up to see Nelyse standing there, and Nelyse tells Ti'Shaun that the bed is hers. So Ti'Shaun is ready to cut a bitch as they're standing there arguing over whose bed it is when Nestor enters the room after overhearing the conflict and tries to be a fucking mediator which to no avail didn't work. Then, Sloane butts in and tells Nelyse that Ti'Shaun had the bed first. Nelyse is pissed, because she was ready to go tf to sleep, but Nelyse gives up and tells the two girls that she doesn't care anymore and that Ti can have the bed. After Nelyse leaves the room Ti and Sloane look at each other and smile before Sloane Nelyse leaves the room. Day 1, 9:52PM Written by x-LostRealm Drawn by Emperor-Lucas Sawyer, who is excited to be inside the Big Brother house still not believing that this is really happening and competing for a big cash prize looks around the house and then greets himself with the other Cast members. few minutes of the first 5 Houseguests to enter into the house introducing themselves. Sawyer saw a beautiful woman in his midst. This girl was none other then Ti'Shaun. During his Diary Room Confession, Sawyer explains everything he loves about Ti'Shaun and daydreams about her while blushing. Sawyer then slowly walks to her Ti'Shaun nervously getting ready to introduce himself. Unfortunately, Amberly gets in the way of Sawyer and tries to flirt with him. Day 1, 10:05PM Drawn/Written by Saturated-Sunrise Asher is watching Sloane and Raini talking far away getting a little crush on the ladies. Sloane: I'm so excited to be on Big Brother! I'm such a huge fan of the show! Raini: Me too! But I'm here mainly for my child. Sloane: Get out! You have a kid? You don't look like it! Raini: Haha...thanks. Asher's Confessional: So I was about to smoke some pot and bam! I see the hottest girl in this house. God her face makes my (The then TV cuts him off) Asher then approaches Raini and Sloane Asher: Hey! Raini: Uh...hey... Asher: *turns to Sloane* Damn girl you wanna get it on doggy style tonight? Sloane: ... Asher: C'mon, sexy! I'll plow you good Both girls start to get uncomfortable really wanting to get out of this conversation. Raini: *Watches awkwardly* Asher: You make my dick go-- Sloane: Yeah, no thanks *puts her hand in front of his face as she walks away* Sloane leaves the room and starts looking for a bed to sleep on leaving Raini alone with Asher Asher: So... Raini: Hmm?? Asher: You wanna smoke some pot? Asher's Confessional: I'm not the best at relationships...My last one left me pretty broken. But hey! *sips some beer* Thats fine! I'm great at making friends with my trusty pal, Pot! Day 1, 10:35PM Drawn/Written by P1NETHREE Funny Short Vincent's Confessional: My plan here is to get all the girls on my side and then turn them against each other so they can vote each other out! (TV Cuts to Vincent checking out Priscilla unpacking her bags to put into the drawer) Vincent:''Saw you carry that heavy luggage all the way across the house. You look like you can be a big ASSet. ''(TV then cuts to Vincent talking to Nelyse in the Bathroom as she is applying makeup.) Vincent: You have such a beautiful face. You look like you could be a model. Day 1, 10:36PM Drawn/Written by Transparent-Lady Sloane is going on and on about, how lovely all the housguests look, and then she gets to complaining about not owning a bed. Sloane Confessional: So I was one of the last one to enter the house. Unfortunately, there was no bed left for me. However... Amberly sees a friend in need, so she gives an innocent flirt. Amberly waves her hand over to Sloane greeting her "Howdy Corn Syrup!" She gives out her hand to Sloane "I'll share a bed with you trust me, I won't bite." She pauses "...Yet" Sloane gushes about Ambery In her confessional Sloane Confessional: this really nice girl offered to share a bed! Obviously, I'm not thrilled about the idea but it's better than nothing! Plus It will would be good to make a friend before it all starts going down! HoH Competition Written by x-LostRealm Day 2, 8:36AM Drawn/Written by Hey-Hollywood So on the first day of entering the house the girls decide to get their bathing suits on and relax by the pool to get to know eachother better! Nelyse: So relieved to finally get away from those boys... Priscilla: Tell me about it! Vincent is a damn pig, first thing he said to me was that I had a big ass! Nelyse: Whaat? He got to you too? He was already catcalling me telling me I'm beautiful... I mean I already KNOW that thanks! Janelle: Eww.. I intentionally dodged that creep! But I overheard that Asher guy telling Sloane he was going to plow her down! Oh my god...wtf? Ti'Shaun (while munching on her chips): I heard that too! It made me want to gag... *munch* these boys treat us like raw pieces of meat! Nelyse: I don't know how I'm going to go all summer with them... I mean Sawyer is sweet though.. Janelle: Yeah him, Pierce, and Nestor are cuties! I mean I'm sure there will be time before true colors are revealed tho... Ti'Shaun: I can tell you Archer is bad news too! He was using Jordan as target practice!! And called her a bitch afterwards! Priscilla: UGH! Girls we can not let these boys and their masculinity dominate this house! We have got to stick together! Nelyse: But do we even have the numbers? I mean Sloane and some of the decent guys would work with us! Priscilla: I'm not sure... even with this alliance it's going to be one LONG summer- and a girl will win this thing. Know that. Janelle: Oooh we should totally start brainstorming alliance names! The girls continued talking and then went their seperate ways, they made sure there were no guys outside who could possibly overhear them! Day 3, 11:59AM Drawn/Written by Sadico-Nutjob Archer usually does his target practices in the backyard or on the roof but seeing that roof is off limits and the backyard is full, he generously decided to practice indoors because obviously, nothing is wrong with that. As he places the target inside and prepares to shoot, blindfolded, Jordan comes from behind and greets him. "Wassup?" Archer turns around and shoots, striking Jordan's drink right out of her hand. "Dude! What the fuck? " The tomboy yells at the blindfolded shorter boy. He removes the cloth out of his eyes and looks at Jordan, confused. "Oh, didn't see ya there... " "No fucking shit! " Jordan throws her arms in the air "You could've killed me with that thing! " She argues. Archer crosses his arms "But I fucking didn't so calm your tits, girly " "What!? UGH! What the fuck ever, man! " Jordan angrily storms out of the room. Archer shrugs "What's with this stupid bitch? " And he goes back to his practices. Day 3, 11:24PM Drawn/Written by BlueFriday8 Janelle and Priscilla are disgussing game talk while Janelle is painting Priscilla's nails. Janelle: Ti'Shaun was this close to HOH. This close... Like is Amberly even going to keep us safe? Pris: You're right. Ti'Shaun WAS close to winning but it's clear she's too distracted by Sawyer to keep her head in the game. Her and Nelyse's little flings with these guys are DETRIMENTAL to our alliance and is hurting our game...It seems like we're the only ones focused out of the group. Janelle: Yeah I SWEAR Nelyse was eying Nestor when she fell off and totally knocked me off too! These girls need to get into game mode... Like I understand manipulating the guys and getting them to vote with us but... they can't let their heads get TOO into the boys... Pris: Which is why I have a proposition. Since clearly, those 2 aren't taking the alliance seriously. I say we make a final 2 deal with each other. Me and you. What do you say? Janelle: Aww Prissy, I would actually love that! *twirls her hair* Girl power all the way to the end! We just can't make this too obvious to the rest of the house! Pris: Well duh.What do you think I am? An idiot? Now less talking, more painting! Pre-Veto Nomination Ceremony Written by x-LostRealm Day 4, 7:47AM Drawn/Written by AstralDaydream Raini's first pit stop for the morning is the kitchen, where a fellow female houseguest agrees to cook up some pancakes with her. After about half an hour, Raini finds out that her kitchen partner is straight. Raini yelling out loud inside the house "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and cook up some pancakes or something. Anyone wanna help this single mama out? an Unknown women voice is heard across the other side of the building. "Don't mind if I do! Get me and Apron, please!" Raini's Confessional: I spent like what?... Half an hour cooking some damn pancakes with that girl. Half an hour. 30 Minutes... She's straight. Day 4, 9:29AM Drawn/Written by ishy26 Ahhhhh what a wonderful hot shower it has been for Amberly! Its time for Amberly to get changed into her new clean clo- Uh oh... it looks like she forgot to do laundry... today is the day! So for this challenge, Amberly waited till the last minute to pack up for the show without having any Clean clothes. So once she got out of the shower in the morning she realized they were all dirty, so she decided to go clean them... ...In the toilet, cause the toilet works the same way as a washer machine. They flush all the nasty stuff away... right? Amberly then grabs her bag of dirty clothes and saw some of Sloane's clothes laying on the bed.... and what kind of friend would she be if she just left her clothes sitting there dirty? NO FRIEND So instead she grabbed all of her clothes to clean, for a surprise when Sloane wakes up Sloane, Wakes up and looks for her clothes, she searched everywhere around the house and then saw Amberly in the bathroom with the door open. Sloane: Hey Amber, have you seen my clot-... What are you doing with the toilet? Amberly: *with a thick redneck accent* Lawn-Dree Sloane: *looks at the basket and see's some of her clothes in it* Are those my outfits!? Amberly: YE! I thought it would be a g8 way tu surprise you, friend! Sloane: *grabs her clothes* I-it's ok Amber I can do it myself... Amberly: Suit yourself! I'll make sure to give you a call when im dun usin the bathroom so that you can du yours! Sloane: Thanks, Amber... Sloane leaves. 20 min later Amberly then finishes her laundry and then puts them all in the basket ready to go hang them all outside. But before she does that she looks in the mirror to check on her makeup. Amberly: *see's her makeup kinda smeared from the shower she took* It doesn't look as smeared as i thowt, im sure It'll survive another day until I have to fix it up again. She leaves the Bathroom. Day 4, 5:35AM Drawn/Written by Honey-Zest What we see here is Nestor being friendly with everyone. He made good first impressions on everyone and everyone (According to him) thinks he's a fun/cool/interesting/cute guy. Nestor's Confessional: Everybody I talked to seem to like me very well! Looks like I got along with everyone just fine." Tv then cuts to Nestor and Archer walking past the living room making conversation. "Haha, right! I thought so also" Nestor smiles "Lebron all the way!" Behind Nestor and Archer you see Amberly touching Ti'Shaun's hair. "Omg, this isnt a weave?!" Amberly questioned in surprise! "Ummm... Please don't touch my hair..." Ti'Shaun barked back disgusted by her comment. PoV Competition Written by x-LostRealm Day 5, 7:23PM Drawn/Written by Hailoez Pierce's Diary Room Confessional: Too many people think they're smart or strong, and that's great. They can have at it. My strategy for the first few weeks is to lay low competitively and just work a strong social game. Allow the bigger targets to develop and evict themselves... To solidify this, I'll have to buddy up to some of these bimbos... As long as they are somewhat useful, I'll let them do the work. Good thing I know EXACTLY which two fit the bill. Pierce and Priscilla sit at the kitchen table chatting it up when Sawyer enters the Kitchen Sawyer: G'morning, Pierce! How are y'all doin', little fella? Pats Pierce on the back, knocking him a bit Pierce: /forces a smile/ Good- but very snack-y, how 'bout you, Pris? Priscilla: Snacks? ... I'm on a low carb diet. Do you think they'll have granola? Pierce: OMG gurl sameeee~ Mind helping us, Sawyer? Sawyer: /nods/ My pleasure all three enter the kitchen pantry Pierce: So guys like... over the past few days we like TOTES clicked. Idk if it's just me, but I totally trust the chakras, and they're sending me some good vibes about you two~ def. good signs like... are you thinking what I'm thinking? /smiles/ Sawyer and Priscilla look at each other for confirmation, smile Day 5, 7:33PM Drawn/Written by BlueFriday8 Pierce pulls Priscilla and Sawyer aside to ask if they'd all want to work together. However, Priscilla isn't buying Pierce's whole NICE FACADE and she's making sure he knows that she's not one to mess with! Priscilla pulls Pierce aside "I wouldn't mind working with you" Pierce smiles "but DONT think I'm not onto you!" Priscilla gets close to Pierce and gives him a sharp tone as he leans back. Priscilla's Confessional: I see right through Pierces condescending smirk... Little does he know, a girl is going to win this season and that girl is me!" Live Eviction Night Written by x-LostRealm Thursday Day 13, 11:43PM Drawn/Written by Sadico-Nutjob & Transparent-Lady After the departure of Jordan from the show, many left back to their beds for some night off. Well, except for two individuals apparently. "What do you mean Amberly is in danger? " Sloane asks Archer, the shorter boy. "Ya heard me damn well, girly. Your redneck girlfriend is in some deep shit. " Archer crosses his hairy arms, squinting his eyes. "How so? " The taller girl munches her fresh fruit. "Ya know that faggot, Asher? Well, he and some dickheads been trying to get some shit on Amberly. I've been spying on the assholes when they sneaked up on her while she slept, they found a picture of her redneck family and started assuming that she must be a racist and shit " The tanned girl's eyes went wide "They sneaked up on her? Shit, for real? " "They're planning against her? But Amberly won't even hurt a fly! She's flawed, yes but she doesn't mean any harm! " Archer shrugs "Don't really care 'bout that " "Oh really? " Sloane raises up her perfectly stylized eyebrow "Then why did you tell me about this? " She smirks. "H-huh? " Archer blushes slightly and looks away, embarrassed "No fucking reason, it's not like I care or anything- " Sloane giggles "Holy crap, Archer, I guess you're not a complete asshole! " Archer blushes more "Whatever.... " He pouts and turns back to her "Okay, so I am gonna head up to the roof and practice shit, see ya tomorrow or something. " He walks off, holding his archery kit. "Bye, Archer and thanks for the warning! " Sloane bids her goodbyes to the shorter boy. "Yeah, yeah... " Archer waves away her words and he walks off. Sloane giggles and walks back to the bedroom. Cast Trivia *Nestor Navarro, Nelyse Anderson and Archer Blake were immune from this weeks eviction. *This was the first time that the Power of Veto was never used! Category:Week